Many present day applications require that antennas provide large bandwidth, efficiency and isolation in as small form factor as possible. In some previous applications, antennas have been utilized that are known by those skilled in the art as Planar Inverted F Antenna (PIFA) antennas. Typically, PIFA antennas for use in small devices have required that they have relatively broad bandwidth. One method of achieving broad bandwidth utilizes mounting PIFA antennas in a dielectric. Although bandwidth is typically increased by a dielectric, the dielectric material also reduces the efficiency of the PIFA antenna. For some applications the integral nature of the PIFA/dielectric combination makes it difficult to incorporate PIFA/dielectric antenna combinations in wireless communications devices that require ever decreasing form-factor/profiles. One such small low-form factor/low-profile wireless communications device is a wristwatch that utilizes Global Positioning System (GPS) technology. The present invention addresses the requirements of these as well as other small low-profile/low-form factor devices by providing an improved antenna design that provides increased bandwidth, and improved efficiency and isolation over that available previously.